The Best is Yet to Come
by svgurl410
Summary: ficlet; Clark and Oliver reflect on their lives together. Clark/Oliver


I do love Clark/Ollie and I hope you all enjoy this ficlet. Please read and let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** The Best Is Yet To Come**  
Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Oliver**  
Rating:** PG**  
Word Count:** 976**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/slash**  
Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics**  
Summary:** Clark and Ollie reflect on their life together.**  
A/N:** for ravenjune for my ABC meme, prompt: 'years of memories'

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Clark looked up from the photo album and smiled as his husband of almost twenty years made his way into the attic.

"I was just cleaning up the attic," Clark explained as Oliver closed the distance between them. "Then I found these albums and I guess I got sidetracked."

Ollie leaned down and kissed his husband, before settling next to him. "Can I see?"

"You know you can," Clark teased. He shifted the album so it was clearly visible to Oliver too.

The first picture elicited a chuckle from Ollie. "Do you remember that?" he asked.

Glancing down, Clark smiled. "Oh yeah." It was a photo of a much younger Bart, AC, Chloe, Ollie and him. "I think Victor took this picture, right? It's why he's not in it."

"Yeah," Ollie recalled. "It was the night that we saved Bart from Lex."

"You saved me too," Clark reminded him.

"Trust me, I remember," Oliver responded.

Eyeing the photo, Clark shook his head. "Can you believe how much has changed since then?" He glanced at his husband. "I mean, even with us … did you ever think back then that we would end up where we are now?"

"Together and married?" Oliver supplied, "No, I honestly didn't. I mean, back then I was crazy about Lois and you were still in love with Lana."

"Not to mention that we were fighting half the time," Clark pointed out.

"True," Ollie acknowledged. Looking pointedly at the picture, he added, "But I also remember how scared I was when I found out that you were in danger. I swear my heart stopped when Chloe told me about how those meteor rocks could hurt you."

"Did it really?" Oliver had never told him that before. "I always thought you were upset with me for putting myself in danger and giving you guys more work."

Taking one of Clark's hands in his, Ollie entwined their fingers. "No, that definitely wasn't it. I was freaking out and it honestly shocked me at how badly the idea of you in danger could affect me. I always panicked when it was you that was in trouble … I used to chalk it up to friendship, but now I can see that it was always more than that. I just didn't want to admit it back then."

Clark squeezed his hand. "Well, we ended up together anyway, didn't we?"

"I suppose it was destiny," Oliver laughed, capturing Clark's lips in a sweet kiss. Reluctantly pulling away, they exchanged smiles.

"So what else do you have there?" Ollie asked, turning both their attention back to the pictures. Clark's grin widened and he flipped the page.

The two of them went through photo after photo, occasionally stopping at a significant shot. They didn't get much time alone like this, so they were enjoying it now.

"Look," Oliver murmured, "It's our first kiss."

Indeed it was. Ollie and Clark's first kiss had happened when they ended up under the mistletoe together at the annual Justice League Christmas party. Both of them had been dancing around their feelings for a while, and it took that kiss for them to finally take the next step. Bart, of course, had a camera ready and that moment had been captured.

"I was nervous," Clark admitted, fingers lightly brushing against the photo. "I mean, I'd wanted you for so long and I didn't know what to do."

"Me too," Oliver said, with a small smile. "Thank goodness for that mistletoe … who knows how much longer it would've taken us for us to get together?"

"Probably not much longer," Clark joked, "I think the team was pretty fed up with us by that point. I doubt it was a coincidence that we ended up there at the same time."

"I think you're right," Oliver agreed, chuckling.

They continued to go through album after album. Ollie was amazed at how well organized they were. Clark loved pictures and Ollie knew that his husband had taken a long time to arrange all of them so that some of their most important memories would be forever saved.

Both of them especially lingered on the wedding album.

"I can't believe we made it through that day," Oliver remarked. "I was so convinced something would go wrong."

"You and me both," Clark said wryly. "I think Chloe and Lois were more than a little determined to make sure nothing did though."

"Oh yeah," Oliver responded, lips curving in a smirk. "Those two were scary. Did we have any control over our own wedding?"

"Barely," Clark snorted, "Between those two and Mom? It was probably better that way anyway. Our wedding was perfect."

"I agree," Oliver said, nodding. He was about to say more when new voices interrupted them.

"Dad? Are you guys up here?"

Clark and Ollie turned toward the sound, just in time to see their children climb into the attic.

"There you are," Lauren, their oldest daughter, said, smiling. Now that she was in high school and could drive, she took more responsibility when it came to her younger siblings, giving Clark and Ollie a bit more freedom.

"Whatcha doing?" piped in Jonathan, their middle child.

"We're just looking at pictures," Oliver explained.

"Ooh, can we see too?" This time, it was Isabella. She was the baby of the family and took advantage of that position, even at the young age of 8.

"Come on over," Clark told them. Within seconds, they were surrounded.

As they began to look through the pictures together, Ollie and Clark answering all the questions they had, Clark took a minute to admire his family. He was definitely a lucky man.

The photo albums contained many good memories, but he knew that there was still many more yet to be made. And Clark couldn't wait to make them.


End file.
